To Steal an Fightership
To Steal an Fightership is an episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis While on a errand, Mordecai, Rigby, Amanda Highborn, Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist, White Tiger, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena steal an fightership. Transcript *(This episode begins with Mordecai video chatting Stewie and Brian) *'Mordecai': Oh, hey, Stewie, Brian, how's your adventure? *'Stewie': (On Computer) Great, Mordecai, we've been travel to the world and gifts for our family. *'Mordecai': That's pretty good. I gotta shipped a gift for you, Stewie, Brian. *'Brian': (On Computer) Cool. *(Stewie opens the gift it is revealed to be the Lightsabers, Sonic Screwdrivers, Single Action Army .45 Colt revolver, M16 and the AMT Hardballer) *'Brian': (On Computer) What is it? *'Mordecai': It's the Lightsabers, Sonic Screwdrivers, Single Action Army .45 Colt revolver, M16 and the AMT Hardballer. *'Stewie': (On Computer) I say, that's damned decent of you, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': That's right. You could save your Lightsabers and the Sonic Screwdrivers in your weapons room. *'Stewie': (On Computer) Good idea, Mordecai. We will put it in the weapons room. Say can you shipped a package for Peter, Lois, Chris and Stewie? *'Mordecai': Don't worry, Stewie. I already did gave them a package. *(With The Griffins) *(Peter, Lois, Chris and Meg notices a package on a couch it saids "To The Griffins, From Mordecai. It's all yours now.") *'Peter': Huh. We guess that Mordecai is a good egg after all. *'Lois': That's right, Peter. He is. *(Peter opens a package it is revealed to be the Lightsabers, Sonic Lightsaber, Sonic Screwdrivers, Minigun, Desert Eagle and Serbu Shorty Shotgun) *'Chris': Look at that. What are those? *'Meg': That's just the Lightsabers, Sonic Lightsaber, Sonic Screwdrivers, Minigun and Serbu Shorty Shotgun. *'Lois': Why did he gave us these? *'Chris': Because Mordecai said "To become the next generation of Jedi". *'Peter': That is... awesome. *'Lois': Yep. *'Gruff': That's right. That will be your new weapons. *'Chris': Alright. What should we do with it? *'Meg': Maybe we could use it for safe keeping. *'Peter': Good idea, Meg. We gotta use it for safe keeping. Hope Mordecai gonna sent more packages for my friends? *'Lois': I hope so, Peter. I hope so. *(At Quagmire's House) *'Quagmire': Hey! A package. *(Quagmire open a package it is revealed to be the Remington 870 Shotgun and HK MP5A3) *'Quagmire': A HK MP5A3? What am I supposed to do with that? Oh. I get it for safe keeping. Alright. *(At Brown's House) *'Cleveland': Well, what do you know a package. *(Cleveland opens a package it is revealed to be MP5K-PDW) *'Cleveland': The MP5K-PDW? Cool. I'm gonna need it for safe keeping. *(At Swanson's House) *'Joe': Cool a package. *(Joe opens a package it is revealed to be Ithaca 37 Stakeout Shotgun) *'Joe': Hey, a Ithaca 37 Stakeout Shotgun. I'm gonna use it for the stakeout. *(Back with Mordecai video chatting with Stewie and Brian) *'Mordecai': Are they gonna use it for safe keeping? *'Stewie': (On Computer) They sure did. Brian. They sure did. Take care. *(Stewie calls off) *'Mordecai': Bye. *(Rigby, Amanda Highborn, Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist and White Tiger arrives) *'Rigby': Hey, Mordecai, sorry about you and Jeannie. *'Mordecai': Ah, don't worry about it. It was never gonna work with Jeannie and me. We have nothing in common. It would be the amazing about me and her. *(Song: A Whole New World) *'Mordecai': ♪Ooh I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming♪ *'Jeannie': ♪A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But now from way up here It's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky A whole new world (Mordecai: Don't you dare close your eyes) A hundred thousand things to see (Mordecai: Hold your breath - it gets better)♪ *'Mordecai and Jeannie': ♪I'm like a shooting star I've come so far♪ *'Jeannie': ♪I can't go back to where I used to be♪ *'Mordecai': ♪A whole new world With new horizons to pursue♪ *'Mordecai and Jeannie': ♪I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare♪ *'Mordecai': ♪Let me share this whole new world with you Oh♪ *'Jeannie': ♪A whole new world (Jeannie: A whole new world) A new fantastic point of view♪ *'Mordecai and Jeannie': ♪No one to tell us no Or where to go♪ *'Jeannie': ♪Or say we're only dreaming♪ *'Mordecai': ♪A whole new world (Jeannie: Every turn a surprise) With new horizons to pursue (Jeannie: Every moment gets better)♪ *'Mordecai and Jeannie': ♪I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare♪ *'Jeannie': ♪Anywhere♪ *'Mordecai: ♪There's time to spare♪ *'Jeannie': ♪Let me share♪ *'Mordecai': ♪This whole new world with you♪ *'Jeannie': ♪A whole new world ('Mordecai': A whole new world) That's where we'll be ('Mordecai': Where we will be) A thrilling chase♪ *'Mordecai': ♪A wondrous place♪ *'Jeannie and Mordecai': ♪For you and me♪ *'Amanda Highborn': Come on. Stark needs us. *'Mordecai': Let's go. *'Mockingbird': Where this ships coming from? *'Iron Man': Planet Bird. *'Spider-Man': Have you been standing there this whole time? *'Iron Man': Yes. Yes I have. (He walks to a screen which shows the Dolgiran, Grand Birth, Vavilo, Daileon and Sky Base are head it to earth) The Dolgiran, Grand Birth, Vavilo, Daileon and Sky Base are now head it to earth. *'Tigra': Is that one of Avengers'? *'Iron Man': No. It's theirs. *(The Dolgiran, Grand Birth, Vavilo, Daileon and Sky Base are head it to earth image fades to Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Sheila, Kal Hyugu, Sissy, Sage Karasukumo, Tammy, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena.) *'Spider-Man': What's the Space-Time Police? *'Captain America': A organization which enforces peace and justice throughout the galaxy through their Space-Time Police Sheriffs. As an organization, the Space-Time Police is between 12,000 and 1,500 years old. *'War Machine': The Space-Time Police Sheriffs are the enforcers of peace and justice sent by the Space-Time Police. *'Iron Man': Well, the Space-Time Police Sheriffs. And I was thinking there would know something about it since it came to earth. *'Mordecai': Are you sure there came to earth? *'Hulk': There are send by their Commander. *'Rigby': Well, it looks like the VR Troopers. Maybe, there Space-Time Police Sheriffs. *'Iron Man': I was afraid of that. Well, the first thing we gotta do is to tell the Space-Time Police Sheriffs doing here on earth. *'Mordecai': Let's find them. *'A-Bomb': But how are we gonna find them? *'Red Hulk': Yeah, we don't have a location to where they are! *'Iron Man': Perhaps the device can show us where to find them. *'Wasp': That will work. Let's go. *(At outside) *'Gash Jumon': Guys we gonna find someone who can help? *'Kal Hyugu': Yeah. *'Renzo Ichijo': Sheila, any guess what's going on? *'Sheila': I'm not sure. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Hawkeye': Let's find out what these guys are up to. *'Spider-Man': We'll ask them. *'Captain America': Good luck, Mordecai, Rigby, Amanda Highborn, Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist, White Tiger. *(At Outside) *'Kal Hyugu': We need to get help? *(Mordecai, Rigby, Amanda Highborn, Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist, White Tiger arrives) *'Spider-Man': Why not ask the Avengers? *'Gash Jumon': Who are you? *'Mordecai': I'm Mordecai. This is Rigby, Amanda Highborn, Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist and White Tiger. Who are you? *'Gash Jumon': I'm Gash Jumon. This is Renzo Ichijo, Sheila, Kal Hyugu, Sissy, Sage Karasukumo, Tammy, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena. We were sent by the Space-Time Police. *'Spider-Man': You gonna talk to Iron Man. *'Gash Jumon': Oh, yeah. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Sage Karasukumo': For the time being, we Space-Time Police members will be on Earth. *'Justus': So We'd to ask one thing. *'Nova': We bet he'll ask us to not get in their way or something. *'Iron Fist': Be quiet, Nova. *'Yottoko Jo': We'll help you for the market. *'Diane': We'd like the Avengers to help. *'Helena': What do you think? *'Spider-Man': Eeeh? *'Iron Man': Sounds good. We'll help you. Oh and Mordecai, you gonna use a Rainbow Blaster. The buttons has Laser, Drill, Spike, Rocket, Cube, Hover and Frenzy the finish move is Final Beam Blaster. You gonna use this weapon, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': I will. It's go time. *'Mockingbird': That's great. Here. *'Mordecai': Uh, what's this? *'Mockingbird': A market list. The Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you fifteen on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one breadfruit. Clear? *'Mordecai, Rigby, Amanda Highborn, Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist, White Tiger, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena': Clear. *'Hawkeye': How do you expect them to find galia melon on Market? *(At Market) *'Power Man': We got everything but the breadfruits. Any luck? *'Spider-Man': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'Power Man': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. We'll go find one. *'Gash Jumon': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'Power Man': Yes! *'Mordecai, Rigby, Amanda Highborn, Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist, White Tiger, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena': Breadfruits! *'Power Man': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Kal Hyugu': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From Ultron? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Justus': Why are you smiling about? *'Iron Fist': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Nova': Right. So what's the plan. *'Gash Jumon': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Renzo Ichijo': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'Spider-Man': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'White Tiger': Wait, Mordo, Gash, Spidey-- Groans *'Ultron Sentinel': You there! *'Mordecai': Well just put this back. *'Sage Karasukumo': Run! *'Ultron': Stop them! *'Power Man': You made us lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'Gash Jumon': Even? Please. We had the whole situation under control. *'Power Man': Groans Come here! *'Ultron Sentinel': Where they go? *'White Tiger': Grunts Whoa! *'Ultron Sentinel': Up there! *'Spider-Man': White Tiger! *'White Tiger': Just keep going. I'll catch up to you. *'Ultron Sentinel': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'White Tiger': Oh. Hey, you don't have any breadfruits, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Ultron Sentinel': Hands up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'White Tiger': Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'Ultron Sentinel': Look out! *'White Tiger': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Mordecai, Rigby, Amanda Highborn, Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Mordecai': Great. Just what we need. White Tiger? White Tiger! Hey, Spider-Man Noir, let us in! *'White Tiger': So now, I'd be saving your life, right? *'Amanda Highborn': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'White Tiger': I let you in, we're even. *'Diane': Fine! *'White Tiger': You have to say it! *'Helena': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Mordecai, Rigby, Amanda Highborn, Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist, White Tiger, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena hopes to the fightership) *'White Tiger': Don't crowd me. I'm flying here. *'Iron Fist': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'White Tiger': Whoa! *'Spider-Man': Turn the ship! *'White Tiger': Let go! *'Kal Hyugu': Turn the ship! *'White Tiger': I'm trying! Grunts I can't see a thing! *'Justus': Gain altitude. *'White Tiger': I know. *'Power Man': White Tiger. *'White Tiger': Grunting *'Sage Karasukumo': We think we're too low. *'White Tiger': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Justus': We need to turn. Turn! *'White Tiger': Grunts How did you know? *'Amanda Highborn': Not sure. We just... knew. *'White Tiger': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Captain America': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Wasp': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Ant-Man': Chuckles On a wild breadfruit chase? *'White Tiger': White Tiger to Avengers. *'Falcon': Ah, right on cue. Go ahead, White Tiger. *'White Tiger': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Wonder Man': We thought you might. Look, don't worry about the breadfruits. *'Rigby': Yeah, breadfruits. Uh, we found some. Then we found them again. But we smashed them. *'White Tiger': Just cut to the chase, guys. *'Quicksilver': Wait! What are we hearing? It sounds like-- *'Yottoko Jo': Yeah, about that. See, um-- well-- quickly We stole a fightership. *'Red Hulk': YOU WHAT?! *'White Tiger': They're taking it better than we thought. *'She Hulk': Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'A-Bomb': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locator beacon. *'White Tiger': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (whispering to Mordecai, Rigby, Amanda Highborn, Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist, White Tiger, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Gash Jumon': Well, which one? *'Iron Man': annoyed It's the red and the blue. *'Spider-Man': Right. Got it. W-We mean... got it a long time ago. You know, back when we first boarded. Right away. Immediately. *'Falcon': Stealing a fightership attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Fly straight there. Do not stop. And don't do anything. *'White Tiger': On our way. White Tiger out. *'Mordecai': That went well. *'White Tiger': Yeah. *'Rigby': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'White Tiger': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'Amanda Highborn': Wait. What's that? Looks like smoke. *'White Tiger': Yeah. *'Spider-Man': Only... We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'White Tiger': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'Nova': What's the worst that could happen? *'White Tiger': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Power Man': Besides that. *'White Tiger': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Breadfruit? *'Iron Fist': Breadfruit? Seriously? *'White Tiger': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Ultron': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'White Tiger': You sure? *'Gash Jumon': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Ultron': A fightership? This is Ultron My men reported a stolen fightership. *'White Tiger': That's not the fightership you're looking for. It's a totally different dropship. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Ultron': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'White Tiger': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Ultron': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that fightership again, take your shot. *'White Tiger': Don't think he's taking Commander Breadfruit's anymore. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Amanda Highborn, Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena release the prisoners) *'Pilot': Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'Ultron': I want Ultron Sentinels up top, now! *'Mordecai, Rigby, Amanda Highborn, Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena': Whoa. *'Pilot': Sir, the prisoners are escaping. *'Ultron': Open fire. *'White Tiger': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This bird has no shields. *'Renzo Ichijo': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Ultron Sentinel': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Kal Hyugu': Not bad. *'Ultron Sentinel': Gotcha. *'Mordecai, Rigby, Amanda Highborn, Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena': Whoa. *'Ultron Sentinel': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Sage Karasukumo': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'White Tiger': Gotcha! *'Justus': Uh, how are you flying this thing? *'White Tiger': Grunting *'Yottoko Jo': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'White Tiger': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'Diane': Yeah. So, what do we do about the fightership? Chuckling *'White Tiger': Grunts *'Mordecai, Rigby, Amanda Highborn, Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist, White Tiger, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena': Chuckling *'Captain America': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Mockingbird': Over there! *'White Tiger': One fresh breadfruit, as ordered. *'Wasp': Thank you, kind mam. *'White Tiger': Team effort. *'Winter Soldier': Forget about the fruit. Where's the fightership? *'White Tiger': Sighs We crashed it. *'Helena': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into the Ultron's hand. *'Black Panther': That's what we like to hear. *'White Tiger': chuckles *'Mordecai, Rigby, Amanda Highborn, Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist, White Tiger, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena': Laughs *'White Tiger': laughing *'Falcon': At least they got rid of the fightership. *'Hawkeye': exhales *'White Tiger': Uh. Sighs *'Gash Jumon': Mordecai! You showed us the Avengers' teamwork. *'Mordecai': And you showed us a space-time police sheriff's spirit. Thank you. *'Renzo Ichijo': We'll do our best too! *'Kal Hyugu': So you guys take care. *(Sheila, Sissy, Tammy, Renzo Ichijo, Gash Jumon, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena are going to their ships, Dolgiran, Grand Birth, Vavilos, Daileon and Sky Base and flys away) *'Nova': Bye, bye! *'Spider-Man': There they go. *'Nate': To the next mission. *'Iron Man': Till next time, Space-Time Police Sheriifs. You guys want pasta? *'All': Sure! *'of To Steal an Fightership''' Gallery 4942175179 c75d8d116c z.jpg|Stewie and Brian's Second Lightsabers F1A624WHFPTHO48.MEDIUM.jpg|Stewie and Brian's Sonic Screwdrivers Brian s amt hardballer by hiattgrey411-d9ghkwh.png|Brian's AMT Hardballer F2WO9K3G0ZWKX7B.MEDIUM.jpg|Peter, Lois, Chris and Meg's Lightsabers Wip sonic lightsaber render 2 0 by jamessiriuspotter-d4zc6as.jpg|Peter's Sonic Lightsaber Costom sonic screwdriver15 by elkaddalek-d64q3w0.jpg|Peter, Lois, Chris and Meg's Sonic Screwdrivers Peter s minigun by hiattgrey411-d9g4m41.png|Peter's Minigun Peter s serbu shorty shotgun by hiattgrey411-d9g4m77.png|Peter's Serbu Shorty Shotgun Quagmire s hk mp5a3 by hiattgrey411-d9oetj6.png|Quagmire's HK MP5A3 Cleveland s mp5k pdw by hiattgrey411-d9oetp6.png|Cleveland's MP5K-PDW Joe s ithaca 37 stakeout shotgun by hiattgrey411-d9g384d.png|Joe's Ithaca 37 Stakeout Shotgun Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited